The Beast Within
by Black Omochao
Summary: Takes Place in Ultiman92's Smash Mind Universe After the Hands recaptured the Smashers Bowser begins to have wierd nightmares, all involving the Beast inside him, Giga Bowser.
1. Prologue

Hello everyone I'm Black Omochao and this is a Super Smash Bros fanfic that takes place in Ultiman92's Smash Mind timeline, it takes place after his story Smash Prologues(witch I suggest you read if you wish to understand this) and before The-3-Sueslayers story Unity(witch you don't have to read to understand this but I still suggest you do) anyway all characters are copyright of Whoever owns them, the Smash Bros Series belongs to Nintendo and the Smash Mind universe belongs to Ultiman92, also The-3-Sueslayers is be my Beta Reader for this fic and hase edited some things, so without farther delay I bring you The Beast Within.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bowsers P.O.V

_Running... Running, Every night the same dream. I'm running with the beast behind me - never giving up the chase. I've gotta get away... I know if it caught me it would overwhelm me. It blows fire at me - I roll out of the way just in time. I take deep breaths, trying to restore my energy, but my lungs are on fire... As I thought, my relief is short lived. It's huge. I am caught from behind and lifted up by the beast. I come face to face with...me. But it's not me... it's much bigger than me. It's three times my height with more strength than I could ever imagine. It's Giga Bowser - the curse these hands stuck me with because I was greedy for power. Got to get out of here... but how? What can I do? It's bigger, stronger, and it's got me in a choke hold... _"I'll tell you what you can do."_ Like awhisper in my mind. Then it starts to shout._ "Let me out! Let me out! FREE ME!"

_I can't - I know I can't. I'd destroy everything and myself in the process. But I can barely breathe - someone is calling -_

"Bowser! Bowser?"

Normel P.O.V

Bowser opened his eyes to see the other smashers. They were doing their own things, in the setting of a toy chest. How had they gotten here again...

Oh. Right. After they had defeated Tabuu, the Hands had captured them again, locked them in this chest for later use... his head hurt and his heart was still racing from the dream. But he was Bowser! He wasn't afraid of some dumb dream. Next time he met that thing he'd -

"Hey Bowser? Ya don't look too good." Wario said.

Bowser said nothing. The dream came back, whispering and screaming through his mind. "Nothing. I was having a nightmare." Just a dream.

"Living like this _is_ a nightmare" Samus said, walking by.

"...So what was the nightmare?" Wario asked.

Wario was interrupted by the top of the giant chest opening. It revealed two giant floating gloves. The right glove hung steadily in the air, the other twitched and wiggled.

"It's time to play!" the right glove said in a high pitched voice.

"Yeah! Maybe one will break!" The left cheered.

_Why now?_ Bowser thought. _Why NOW?_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's it for now so review.


	2. Losing Control

Hello everyone and welcome to the next chapter of The Beast Within anyway all characters belong to whoever owns them, the Super Smash Bros series belongs to Nintendo and the Smash Minde series belongs to Ultiman92, and remember The-3-Sueslayers is my Bata Reader, and now we begin

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Losing Control

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The simple, flat green floor of the Pokemon Stadium surrounded Bowser, Samus, Sonic, and Mario. The hands hovered nearby, happily watching the chaos of the free-for-all between the four. Samus charged her weapon and sent Sonic flying.

"This is-a so pointless," Mario said in an undertone.

"I couldn't agree more, but it's not like we have any other choice." Samus ran to Mario and knocked him back a few feet with a kick. It hurt, but for one of Samus', it was gentle. Flames engulfed them both as Bowser dropped down from the platform above.

"Bleh! Boring," Master Hand said. With a snap of his fingers, he created a Smash Ball and tossed it onstage. Crazy Hand cheered.

"There! Time for a power-up!" If the Master Hand had a face, he'd be beaming. The contestants stopped for a moment, eyes fixed on the Smash Ball. None of them really wanted to use it - 'Power Ups', as the Hands called them, were always painful for the others.

_A couple of hits and it'll all be over,_ Bowser thought, launching himself towards the ball of energy. He snorted at his apprehension. _Just a dream. Giga's just a different form of my body - I can control it perfectly_. His claw connected with the Smash Ball, and he felt power fill his system.

Mario faced Giga Bowser square on, jumping in the air to avoid the swiping claws. Close to Bowser's face, he noticed something in his old archenemy's eyes. Something different than the normal Bowser.

_Something isn't a-right here,_ Mario thought. He opened his mouth to shout, trying to bring Bowser back to normal, but he was slammed off the stage before he could make a sound.

Giga Bowser turned on Samus with an evil snarl. Samus felt a shiver dance on her spine. Bowser wasn't usually frightening. Despite his large size and long claws, he'd never been the scariest of the bunch. But now... the look on his face was feral and pure evil. She raised her arm canon a second to late.

The hands cheered from the sidelines as Samus was flung off the stage. Giga Bowser pumped his claws in the air and roared in triumph.

"GAME! BOWSER IS THE VICTOR!" The announcer cried.

The transformation from Giga Bowser back into Bowser seemed unbearably slow, as if something was resisting every change. But at last, the glow from the Smash Ball faded and Bowser stood there, looking around blankly.

Samus and Mario were conferring in low voices when Bowser was returned to the toy chest. Samus' helmet blocked her face, as usual, so her expression was hidden. However, Mario's face had no such cover, and the concern and confusion written there was plain for everyone to see. An odd expression to be aimed at Bowser, considering the rivalry the two shared even now.

"What?" Bowser asked.

"I should-a be asking you the same!" Mario said. "What-a was that?"

Bowser looked blankly at Mario. "What was what? I hit that power ball, but time ran out before I finished transforming."

Samus and Mario turned to each other, stunned, at that statement. "No, it didn't," Samus said. "You hit the ball alright - you transformed and went crazy."

"No I didn't," Bowser said. "I'd know if I did that. If this is a joke, it's pretty lame."

"No, Samus is telling the truth," Peach put in. "Bowser, you transformed and then knocked them both out in under a minute. You don't remember it?"

Bowser shook his head. "No... I don't."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There, review.


	3. Nightmares

Hello time for another chapter so lets begin, all characters belong to whoever owns them, the Super Smash Bros series belongs to Nintendo and the Smash Minde series belongs to Ultiman92, The-3-Sueslayers is my Bata reader.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Nightmares

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bowser abruptly came to his senses, his eyes scanning the black abyss all around him.

"What? Where am I?" he wondered aloud.

"You're with me." His own voice, twisted practically out of recognition, sounded behind him.

"Where are you? No way are you real!" Bowser shouted into the abyss. An emotion coloured his voice... was that fear?

"Oh but I am real... perhaps more so than you!" the voice said. Booming footsteps approached... Bowser whirled around.

"Hello there," Giga Bowser said as he loomed over Bowser. Bowser backed away from his huge counterpart, flexing his claws in instinctive shock.

"What's the matter? Surprised to see you?" Giga Bowser questioned in a mocking voice.

"Who says you're me? You're just a transforming spell... you're not even real!" Bowser's brave tone was ruined somewhat by the crack in his voice halfway through.

"Aren't I? You'd be surprised who you could meet in your own mind," Giga Bowser said. Bending his massive limbs, he crouched to Bowser's level. Bowser backed up further.

"My mind?! What do you mean?"

"Don't you get it? This is where I live! In your mind! Here I am prisoner. But I want more then that, I want freedom! I want a body! And you're going to give one to me!" Giga Bowser said. He snatched Bowser up, and Bowser thrashed in the air.

"As if I'd give my own life up to a chump like you!" Bowser yelled.

"Big talk for such a little guy!" Giga Bowser said, opening his massive jaws.

Bowser awoke in the toy chest with Sonic starring down at him. Bowser let out the breath he'd been holding and sat up, knocking Sonic away. Crisis over - now he had a reputation to maintain.

"What are you looking at, fur ball?" Bowser demanded, putting as much scorn into his voice as he could summon.

"...Uh, you know you talk in your sleep?" Sonic said.

"And you've been acting a bit crazy the last few days. You okay?"

"And why would you care about me?" Bowser asked.

"Like it or not, we're all stuck in this little heck together," Sonic said.

"If any of us want to get out of here alive, we need each other. We'll help, so don't push us away. An old friend said the same to me once... well, not exactly, but you know." Sonic explained. Bowser stared, not understanding Sonic's words.

"Look," Sonic said with a bit of a smile.

"Sleep on it. If you need our help, just ask. I'm going back to bed. G'night." He gave a bit of a wave and walked off to another part of the chest, where he flopped down and closed his eyes.

Bowser snorted quietly.

"What can any of you do?" he whispered.

"It's myself I'm fighting."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that wasn't much of a chapter but the next one should be longer, anyway review, I still own nothing, by.


	4. The Beasts Escape

Hi there, let's start another chapter of The Beast Within, all characters belong to whoever owns them, the Super Smash Bros series belongs to Nintendo and the Smash Minde series belongs to Ultiman92, The-3-Sueslayers is my Bata reader.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: The Beasts Escape

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Smash Mansion, now rebuilt by the Hands, was a huge place, easy to avoid people in. Bowser stalked down one hallway, feeling irritable. The nightmares hadn't gone away, and the mixture of fear and lack of sleep was driving him crazy. Every night, the same one. And every night, _someone_ would catch him waking up afraid. Much longer of this and they would probably start to think he'd snapped. He'd simply decided to ignore them for now. The Smash Balls were another matter - however badly his opponent was thrashing him, Bowser refused to touch them. He denied any fear, simply saying he preferred to win on his own. Deep down he knew the truth: they scared him more than anything else.

"Stupid dreams, why won't they just leave me alone?" Bowser muttered to himself.

"_Why do you think, idiot? Because I'm still in here and not out there!"_ the voice echoed like a war gong through Bowser's head. _"Let. Me. Out."_

"Are you kidding me?" Bowser asked incredulously. "Not in a million years!"

"_Why not? Don''t you want to be free of this curse?"_ the voice whispered, becoming less angry and more persuasive. But Bowser wasn't fooled.

"Well, yeah! But letting you out will make it worse!" Bowser said. He heard a robotic shifting sound and saw ROB, accompanied by Kirby, staring at him.

"What are you looking at?" Bowser snorted fire at the robot and the puffball. The two of them dodged the fire and left him alone.

"_It's a win win situation, Bowser,"_ the voice said. _"You're free from me and I'm free from this prison."_

"I'm not that stupid," Bowser said. "You can't just pull a body out of thin air. You want mine, and you're not getting it!"

"_I apologize for underestimating your intelligence,"_ the voice whispered, _"But you aren't exactly the smartest koopa around. At one point you thought Yoshi was a green donkey, remember?"_

"I was barely out of the shell!" Bowser said angrily, losing his last shreds of patience.

"Besides... that wasn't even me, and we both know that!"

"_Fine, leave me in here. But don't think I'll make it easy for you,_" The voice said darkly before it fell silent. Bowser sighed.

"I'm going nuts," he said, holding his head.

"Pika pii?" A little voice questioned from behind him. Bowser turned to see Pikachu. The little mouse pokemon looked solemn and concerned as he stared at Bowser's face.

"What do you want, rodent?" Bowser grumbled. He didn't have it in him to sound threatening.

"Pii. Pika pika pii pikachu!" Pikachu said, clearly worried. Bowser couldn't make sense of the words - all the pokemon found it impossible to communicate with the others without the psychic Mewtwo's help - but he could understand Pikachu's basic meaning.

"Look what I was doing is none of your business, why don't you leave me alone? Buzz off, cat food." Bowser turned away and stalked off down the hall.

"Pika pii," Pikachu said softly. Bowser was acting very strangely, and Pikachu knew just who to talk to about it. He looked around to see no one there, and slipped off down a seldom used hallway.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The seldom used hallway led Pikachu down a wide set of stairs and into the very bottom of the mansion. The door at the end of the stairs opened into a large basement, empty save for the trophies. With the hands distracted by a particularly tense battle between Lucario and Link, Pikachu was fairly sure that they wouldn't catch him there. Any Smasher who the Hands had tired of playing with was stored there. One of them, known for his wisdom and drive to help others, was the one Pikachu searched for that day

Pikachu crept across the floor and gently tapped the base of the Mewtwo trophy. In a glow of light, the pokemon appeared in the flesh, deep in a trance.

Pikachu reached up and tapped Mewtwo's leg with his tail. The pokemon didn't move, but Pikachu could sense his awareness of the world around him returning.

"_A beautiful dream fades to dust upon waking,"_ a soft, melancholy voice sounded in Pikachu's mind. Mewtwo opened his eyes and shook himself slightly, rising into the air with his habitual levitation as he banished the last of whatever dream he'd had. The melancholy faded from his voice, and Mewtwo was all business. _"Pikachu, I told you not to risk yourself unless there was an emergency. Is something happening?"_

"Pika!" Pikachu said with a nod. He explained in as few words as were necessary.

"_Bowser has been acting... oddly? Talking to himself, angry, waking up from nightmares almost every night?"_ Mewtwo's voice was suffused with concern. _"Tell me, has the talk been of 'releasing' something? A 'curse' perhaps? Does it sound like there is another talking to him that you can't hear?"_

Pikachu nodded slowly. "Pi, pika pika pii?" _How did you know?_

"_I can sense what is going on in an open mind, and in my trance I managed to keep my mind even if my body was a trophy. Bowser has no telepathic protection whatsoever, and before I was put down here I could tell that there was something alien in Bowser's mind. I have had time to think, and now I am sure I know what it is. Pikachu, I'm going to need your help for this, it could be very-"_ Mewtwo stopped in mid-thought and slowly looked up. _"Pikachu, run. Now."_

Pikachu, trusting Mewtwo as he did, fled immediately. But before he got very far, he was swatted against the wall by the Master Hand. From his limp position on the floor, he saw the Master Hand grab hold of Mewtwo, squeezing him and turning him into a trophy once more. A purple flash suffused the living Mewtwo's eyes and, a second later, faded slowly out of the trophy's.

Pikachu ran, racing back up the stairs toward the mansion.

"Dumb toy! Don't come back down here!" Master Hand called.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey... no... leave me alone..." Bowser twitched in his sleep. His eyes flew open, his breathing hard. "I can't take this anymore!" He had to do something.

Earlier that day, Pikachu had gotten major hurt from the Master Hand when he had slipped down to the Trophy room in an attempt to revive Mewtwo. The pokemon had spent the rest of the day being treated by Jigglypuff and Zelda, and was probably asleep.

But where he had gone gave Bowser an idea... possibly one that could free him.

Bowser stormed out of his room, still fuming. Marth peered out of his own as Bowser stomped by, rubbing bleary eyes and asking an instinctive question in his native language, switching quickly back to the common one they all used. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Bowser said.

Marth nodded and closed his room door once more. This time, Bowser walked quietly - there were others who slept less soundly than Marth who he might wake.

Eventually, he reached the bottom of the stairs, heading into the room Pikachu had gone in before. He found, at the back of the room, a massive trophy in pale colors, with most of the life sapped out of it. Life force that was now inside Bowser and driving him insane. He put his hands on the Giga Bowser trophy, allowing the life to drain back into it, filling it with color once more.

Finished, he felt a deep weariness spread over him, which quickly changed to dizziness, and he collapsed. Unconscious, he was unable to stop his head hitting the base of the trophy, which slowly formed into Giga Bowser.

Giga Bowser took one look down at the sleeping Bowser and left, laughing scornfully.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's it for this chapter, I will update as soon as I can, goodbye for now.


	5. The Final Showdown

Were at the end of this some-what short story, but I plan to go out with a bang, at least the best I can, now all characters belong to whoever owns them, the Super Smash Bros series belongs to Nintendo and the Smash Minde series belongs to Ultiman92, The-3-Sueslayers is my Bata reader.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: The Final Showdown

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The crushed remains of all of the trophies littered the ground. Bowser could see pieces of every Smasher, all trophy arms and legs and dust. His huge look-alike stood in the center of the chaos, smirking._

_"You killed them all?" Bowser growled._

_"Every single one. It was easy. Your friends fell like flies." Giga Bowser laughed cruelly._

_"B-but how? Any of them could beat me in your form!" Bowser choked out._

_"You didn't fight right. You tried to fight as Bowser, even when you weren't. Fight as Giga Bowser, and you'd have had the power to smash them all like I have!"_

_Bowser walked numbly through the remains of the other fighters. People who had tried to be his friends. Some had succeeded. Some had failed, but that hadn't stopped them. Mario's hat lay by his claw. "I tried to kill you! But you were still concerned for me. You tried to be my friend. You all did." A piece of ROB's head, one dull eye still intact, lay next to Mario's hat. A shard of Peach's dress. The broken handle of someone's sword. "And he killed you all, and I couldn't stop him." Tears, a strange feeling for Bowser, filled his eyes. Giga Bowser just laughed._

_"I'll kill you!" Bowser roared. Gathering power in his muscles, he leaped into the air. Giga Bowser caught him with one claw, and Bowser hung there, slashing and battering at empty air._

_"I've already eaten everyone, but I'm still hungry. Your turn!"_

_"No!" Bowser cried as he was tossed into open jaws._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"N-no!" Bowser woke with a start, breathing hard. He looked around as his heartbeat calmed and his breathing slowed. "I thought the nightmares would end... why was this one worse?" He stopped in his tracks, looking at the massive trophy base at his feet. The Giga Bowser trophy was gone. Looking around, he saw that the doorway to the basement had been reduced to a massive hole, just the size for someone like Giga Bowser.

"No. No way. He can't be free!" Bowser looked around desperately, searching for some sign of the huge koopa. A moment later a roar echoed down the stairs, similar to Bowser's own but more resonant and feral.

"He's free..." Bowser said, his voice filled with horror. "He's free and it's all my fault!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Smashers, upon waking, came out of their rooms to see the mansion a catastrophe. Doorways had been destroyed, furniture reduced to splinters, and walls and floors charred.

"The heck?" Sonic stood in his doorway, staring around at the destroyed hall. "Who did this?"

"The claw marks, flames, and the size of the holes suggest... Giga Bowser," ROB said, looking around slowly. Sonic looked at him incredulously.

"Giga Bowser?" At those words, Mario and Pikachu appeared in their own doorways, fear in their eyes.

"...Did you ever wonder if-a their were...two-a Bowsers?" Mario asked hesitantly.

"Well of course-a there's two Bowsers, the real one and-a this one," Luigi said, looking at his brother in confusion.

"No I mean two-a Bowsers here, in-a this world...what I'm-a trying to say is, did any of-a you ever think-a Giga Bowser and Bowser were-a...two people?" Mario said, struggling to form the abstract worry in his mind into a coherent thought.

"Don't be ridiculous," Samus said. "Giga Bowser's just a transformation spell, a lot of us have one of the type. Sonic and Yoshi both use the same thing."

_"I'm not so sure,"_ Lucario said. _"It always seemed there were... two in Bowser's aura, struggling for control."_

"Ok this is insane. Bowser is not two people! It' a simple-" Samus fell silent as Giga Bowser crashed through the wall. "Uh, Bowser... how did you get a smash ball outside of a match?" Samus asked. Giga Bowser's only reply was a evil chuckle. "Ok I've had enough of this! We have it hard enough as it is, we don't have time to play your games!" Samus said. "Just drop the transformation already!"

"Samus..." Mario said, fear in his voice.

"What!?" Samus snapped. Giga Bowser's eyes narrowed as he inhaled deeply.

"Samus! Watch out!" Bowser raced down the hallway as fast as he could go.

"Bowser? Then that's-" she cried out in pain as Giga Bowser's fire engulfed her, without even her suit for protection.

"Pika!" Pikachu called as Samus fell to the ground. Ignoring her prone form, Giga Bowser turned to Pikachu.

"Pathetic," Giga Bowser spat, whipping into his shell and sending Pikachu flying into a wall. "Who's next?"

"Me!" Bowser stepped in front of the others. "Winner gets to be the only Bowser."

"Alright," Giga Bowser laughed. "Final Destination. One hour from now. And after I crush you I'll destroy your trophy along with everyone else's!"

"An hour," Bowser agreed. "But don't touch the others until then."

"Fine. It can wait until I've crushed _you_." Giga raced down the hallway and out of sight.

"B-Bowser...W-what was that!?" Pit asked, peering out of his doorway with ruffled feathers and wide eyes.

"Me," Bowser said, staring at the ground. "Sometime, Giga Bowser took on a life of his own, and thanks to my being an idiot he escaped."

"Don't say that." Peach walked to stand beside Bowser with a small smile and a hand on his shoulder. "Please, Bowser... don't blame yourself for something you never did. Giga Bowser did all this... another creation of the Hands, but not you. Not you at all!"

_"She's right... Giga Bowser had a mind of his own from the beginning. It's just another game. The Hands knew he'd come alive and eventually torment you into freeing him. They've probably been watching you from the start," _Lucario put in.

"Those blasted Hands. Every problem in all of our lives has been caused by those blasted hands!" Bowser shouted out, allowing all his anger to be released in a deafening cry.

"Yeah, we know," Sonic said. "But that doesn't mean you can't outsmart 'em!"

"...No I cant, I'm sorry guys, but I think this is the last you'll see of me." Bowser said sadly. "In an hour, I'm dead meat. Or trophy dust or whatever he's going to turn me into. I just hope you guys can survive after that."

"Come on, Bowser," Mario said. "You can't-a give up like that. You can beat him!"

"And how am I supposed to beat a huge monster version of myself in a fight?" Bowser snapped.

"Think about it," Sonic said with a grin. "Remember the last time we fought? 'You're too slow'?" Bowser stared at him and Sonic continued. "Giga's a slug! Even _you_ are faster than he is!"

A grin slowly worked it's way across Bowser's face. "That... might actually work. But I'll need some practice. Let's go to the alloy room for a while before I have to fight."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bowser stood on the right side of Final Destination, Giga Bowser on the left. The hands hovered over them, watching and waiting for the match to begin.

"Just so we're clear, the loser of this match's trophy will be instantly destroyed, and no items will appear unless I say so!" Giga Bowser said.

"Oh sure, like that's fair," Bowser mumbled. But if he was right, he wouldn't need items.

"GO!" The Announcer called out, starting the match.

"Ready to die, Koopa?" Giga Bowser said with a smirk.

"Not really, how about you, mutant?" Bowser shot back.

Giga Bowser roared and spun towards Bowser, shell spines whipping through the air at deadly speeds. But Bowser jumped up and used his shell spin to augment a flying leap right over Giga Bowser's head. Giga Bowser growled and went after him, but every time he tried to get Bowser, Bowser would dodge.

"Stop, how aren't you hurt?" Giga Bowser growled.

"Because you're to slow!" Bowser said, mimicking Sonic's taunting voice with a grin.

Giga Bowsers eyes narrowed and he growled low in his throat.

"I may be slower then you, but I am still way stronger then you!" Giga Bowser yelled out, sliding forward and grabbing Bowser, blowing fire on him. He threw Bowser on top of his shell and spun, sending him flying towards the edge of the stage.

"I let my guard down again, and I'm dead," Bowser said to himself, landing on his feet and regaining his balance. Giga Bowser smirked.

"You can't keep running forever Bowser, sooner or later you'll get tired, and then you're all mine," Giga Bowser chuckled. Bowser glared at his opponent, masking his dismay behind angry eyes.

"_I hate to admit it, but he's right. He has the advantage. I've got to change tactics._" Bowser thought. Suddenly in an act of bizarre courage he ran straight at Giga Bowser and hit him straight in the gut. Giga Bowser didn't flinch.

"Didn't hurt," Giga Bowser said with a smirk before he hit Bowser back. The Hands cheered as he almost fall off the stage, but he saved himself by spinning back onto the edge. Bowser looked at his massive opponent and began to sweat.

"_I can't do this. He's to strong. My attack didn't even faze him._" Bowser thought.

He looked into Giga Bowser eyes and saw the insane murderous glee in them. The image of Giga Bowser changed to one of Bowser himself, with that same look in his eyes. Bowser flinched to see his own face.

"_Is that me?_" Bowser thought. Giga Bowser smirked at his smaller opponent.

"What's the matter? To much of a wimp to finish me off?" Giga Bowser taunted. Bowser felt anger grip his heart and prepared to charge. No matter what, he would not be called a wimp. Suddenly, he stopped, almost laughing out loud in realization. Giga Bowser looked blankly at him.

"What, can't get up the courage to attack? Go on, come and get me." Giga Bowser demanded, but Bowser just stood there, the grin on his face becoming the smirk of someone who knew now just what their enemy was all about.

"I can't take this anymore! I give up! Make it stop!" Bowser taunted. "That's what you want me to say, right?"

"You've been playing mind games with me, messing with my head this whole time, haven't you? That's what you did to get me to release you, and that's what you're trying to do to make me lose this fight. Well I'm not gonna fall for anymore of these tricks. You're not invincible. I should know! I was you! But we're two people, you don't even deserve the name Bowser, you're just Giga, a huge mutated Koopa who tries to get ahead in life by messing with his opponents minds." Bowser said scathingly, his smirk deepening and widening as Giga Bowser growled in fury.

"You dare say that? I am the great Giga Bowser! You're just a runt who won't be living much longer!" Giga Bowser roared. Bowser just continued to smirk.

"Why don't you come over here and prove that?" Bowser jeered.

"Maybe I will!" Giga Bowser said, racing towards Bowser. Bowser spun out of the way and dodged to the other side of the stage.

"What's wrong Giga? Need the big bad Hands to come help you?" Bowser taunted.

"Can't beat a runt like me on your own?" Giga Bowsers eyes lit with dark outrage. He gave a mighty roar and ran at Bowser as fast as he could, but Bowser jumped out of the way again.

"You don't look so good," Bowser said, in a tone of false concern. "Maybe you should just go to bed!"

"That's it! Master Hand, give me a Home-run bat! I will finish him off once and for all!" Giga Bowser yelled. Master Hand snapped his fingers and a Home-run bat appeared in front of Giga Bowser. He picked it up with a dark smile curling across his face.

"Now it's over, Bowser!" Giga Bowser said, holding the Home-run bat. Bowser just smirked.

"_Not quite,_" Bowser thought. Giga Bowser raced over to Bowser and readied the Home-run bat, but Bowser jumped out of the way once more. "Hey Giga! You need a bat to take me out? Pretty weak if you can't do it with your own two hands!"

"Ill show you, I don't need this bat!" Giga Bowser growled, throwing the bat aside.

He began sliding towards Bowser, but Bowser jumped out of the way. Bowser smirked, seeing the discarded Home-run bat, and picked it up. Giga Bowser turned to Bowser and laughed.

"Oh, so now you need a Home-run bat?" Giga Bowser taunted, but Bowser, unfazed, continued to approach.

"They don't work on me anymore," Bowser said. "I don't give in to mind games." He approached Giga Bowser, readying the bat for his strongest swing. "But apparently you do!" Bowser hit Giga Bowser with the bat as hard as he could, and Giga Bowser was sent flying.

"_N-no! This can't be happening! He tricked me!_" Giga Bowser thought as he was thrown into the abyss. A huge explosion rocked the stage.

"GAME!" the Announcer's voice was heard. The hands looked happy with the fight and left, chattering to each other about the match. Bowser growled as he watched the hands float away.

"Those hands, they'll do anything for a laugh," Bowser said in a low voice. "It's not fair."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bowser sat outside the mansion at night, staring up at the stars. The other Smashers had cheered for him, held a celebration, but he hadn't felt up to partying. Bowser had just wanted to sit and think.

"Hello," Mario said, walking out the door and shutting it behind him softly.

"Oh, hi, Mario." Bowser hadn't turned to look at him.

"So, great that you've-a beaten Giga Bowser, huh? You're-a free!" Mario said, hearing the sadness in Bowser's voice and hoping to cheer him up a little.

"That's not the point anymore! Nothing's changed. Those hands are just going to keep making us fight, finding other ways to get a laugh out of us. This was all just another of their games, and they're not going to stop! If anybody ever wants to be free, we have to find a way to stop this for good," Bowser said. Mario just nodded.

"We-a will. Soon." Mario put a hand on Bowser's shoulder in silent agreement, before turning and walking back inside.

"...I sure hope so," Bowser said, staring back up at the sky.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's the end of my installment to the Smash Minde series, if you'd like to know what happens next go read The-3-Sueslayers story Unity, it takes place sometime after this story,...I don't know how much time, something's definitely got to happen in-between, but it hasn't bin written yet...anyway R&R and goodBye.


End file.
